This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Drilling and production systems are typically employed to access, extract, and otherwise harvest desired natural resources, such as oil and gas, that are located below the surface of the earth. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of the desired natural resource. When a natural resource is located offshore (e.g., below a body of water), a subsea production system may be used to extract the natural resource. Such subsea production systems may include components located on a surface vessel (e.g., a rig or platform), components located remotely from the surface vessel at a subsea location, typically on or near the seabed or seafloor at or near an access conduit to a subterranean formation (e.g., a well) in which the resource is located, and/or components between subsea and surface. Subsea production systems may include jumpers to convey fluids to or between various components of the subsea production systems.